Best Kept Secrets
by milify-star
Summary: Dallas meets a social who he can't get enough of Dallas/OC


**This is the product of being awake at 4AM. Enjoy**

They knew better. They both did. But neither one cared. They were each other's best kept secret. Dallas' hand cupped her neck as he kissed her. She kissed him back eagerly as always.

"_So, what do you say Jenny?" Bobby Williams was asking her out again at her locker but she saw a guy coming down the hall before she could answer. He was clearly a greaser. She was told to stay away from them but this one was attractive. Their eyes locked, making her blush and look away as he passed. She looked back at him just in time to see him looking over his shoulder at her for a second. She grinned to herself as she put her books away. _

"_Jenny?" Bobby asked again. _

"_Sorry, I can't." She walked on to her class._

His nose skimmed her collarbone and up her neck then nipped her pulse point gently, emitting a gasp from her.

_The first time they talked was at the Nightly Double. She was with her friends at the concession stand and he was with his. He saw her first. He had seen some socs before that looked good but she was different. He wanted her. He liked that her blue dress stopped at her knees and that she wore a matching cardigan unlike the greaser chicks that thought tight spandex was the only fabric ever invented. He liked that her brown hair was pulled back with a headband and rested below her shoulders, not pulled up and hairspray. He liked that she didn't look like a clown with loads of makeup like some of her friends either. When she felt a gaze on her, she looked up then smiled when she saw it was him. They had been playing this game for weeks. Whenever they saw each other they would exchange these looks. After a while, the looks became different. Dallas had been around lots of girls and he knew what flirting was and that was definitely flirting if he had ever seen it. He held her gaze then stepped out of line towards the bathrooms. She looked after him in hesitation then told her friends she had to go to the bathroom. She was halfway there when someone grabbed her hand a pulled her behind the cement movie wall that wasn't being used that night. She saw it was him and grinned. He gently pushed her against that wall and leaned down to her ear. _

"_What is your name?" He whispered._

"_Jenny Cruz." She whispered back confidently. The name explained her slightly tanned complexion. _

"_I'm Dallas." He looked down and found her gazing at him intensely through her thick eyelashes. "Geez."_

"_What?" She furrowed her eyebrows._

"_That look you gave me, right then, that look could bring a man to his knees." She blushed darkly. _

"_I've seen you around." He told her, placing a hand on the wall beside her. _

"_I know. We go to the same school." She reminded him. _

"_Yeah, we aren't exactly neighbors." He reminded her. She nodded._

"_I know. Even this would be considered fraternizing with the enemy." She pointed out but didn't show any sign of caring. He grinned down at her. _

"_I like you." She bit her lip looked at the ground shyly. "What? You don't like me?" She smirked._

"_Maybe." _

He brushed is lips across her cheek. He loved the way she blushed.

_The last thing either of them expected was to see each other at the grocery store. She walked in to run an errand while he was talking to a kid who was a greaser too, she assumed. She paused for a moment when she saw him but only grinned to herself and walked into an aisle. Greasers and socials didn't fraternize unless they had to. Dallas walked into the aisle next to hers. He walked in pace with her, not planning on buying anything, only planning on be seen. She glanced at him suspicously through the shelves but kept going. She got what she need and looked through to the next aisle to see him staring straight at her with a knowing grin through the shelves. She laughed lightly at his antics. He loved that sound. She kept walking to the end of the aisle where Dallas passed her._

"_Do you like me yet?" He whispered, trying not to draw any attention to them. She tried to hide her growing smile as she bit her lip and nodded before they moved down different aisles. _

She kissed under his ear lightly and he moaned immediately. She was the only one who knew which spots made him weak like that.

_She didn't think he would go out of his way to meet her somewhere, but he slipped a note into her locker. She lied to her parents and told them she was going on a late walk. She walked her way to the lake that was not too far from her house and apparently not from his either. She walked around the edge under the low hanging trees, making sure she didn't get too close to the water. Two hands quickly grabbed her sides making her jump. She turned to see it was Dallas and smacked his chest._

"_You scared me." She whispered harshly at him._

"_Sorry, it was an accident." He apologized though he was obviously not sorry. He had to admit that he was somewhat surprised to see her there. Of course he had asked her but he thought she would have been too scared or would have come to her senses. She started to stroll in front of him, occasionally turning to look at him. _

"_So do you want to keep playing this game or are we going to do something about it?" He wanted to know. He hoped for the ladder because he didn't know if he could handle the first option. She thought for a moment and slowed down so she walked next to him._

"_I like you. I think about you, a lot. And," She stopped in front of him, making him stop too, "I can't _not_ act on this." She looked in his eyes. He leaned down, leaving only a few centimeters between their lips._

"_I'm going to kiss you Jenny." He wanted to make sure they were on the same page or he would be causing a hell of a mess. She nodded impatiently. He pressed his lips on hers, sending a shock through both of them. He pulled away a little but she pressed their lips together again. He pulled her closer to him as she ran her hands through his hair. When they parted, he brushed the back of his hand on her cheek and looked in her eyes._

"_I like this idea."_

His thumbs messaged the shallow dips of hers waist before his hand slid under her sweater just enough to feel the heat radiating off of her soft skin.

_They had to meet in private places. There wasn't a person they knew who would like what they had been doing._

"_No, Dallas." Jenny giggled as she tried to pull him away from his car. "I'm not doing this the backseat of your car." All of their classmates were at lunch but they still had to make sure. _

"_Why not? This car is a classic." He defended it._

"_Well, firstly, that is a little trashy and two, just because your car is old doesn't make it a classic." She reached up and pecked his lips. He sighed. _

"_You know what? Give me your address." He came up with a solution. She wrote it quickly on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "You aren't even going to ask me what for?" She shook her head._

"_I trust you."_

Her hands slid up his arms to his shoulders before sliding down his chest.

_Jenny heard a tap on her window but ignored it until it was a consistent string of taps. She went to her window and opened it. She saw Dallas about to throw another rock when he saw her and put it down. She motioned for him to wait as she put on decent clothes and shoes before silently slipping out her front door and walking around to the back of her house. Dallas was leaning against it the house waiting. He stood when he saw her and let her wrap her arms around his neck._

"_Surprised?" He slid his hands to her hips._

"_Pleasantly." She grinned before pushing him against the house._

"_Aggressive huh?" He chuckled before she leaned up and kissed him. He turned them so she was against the house and leaned his forehead against hers._

"_How long did it take you to get here?" She whispered._

"_Five minute drive, ten minute walk." He shrugged._

"_You drove and walked?" _

"_I had to park my car somewhere so I didn't make anyone suspicious." He kissed her cheek. _

"_How did you know which room was mine?" _

"_I didn't. I prayed to God and took a guess." He kissed her other cheek. She cupped his cheeks and ran her thumbs over them. They talked for most of that night in the grass behind her house. She told him that her dad was Cuban American and that her mom was full American. He told her how his mom left him when he was a kid. They talked until she began to fall asleep lying in the grass._

His lips grazed her jawbone lightly before returning to her lips again.

_He realized what she really meant to him when he got in a fight for her. He was the only one who knew it was for her though. _

"_All those soc girls," Tim started, "their all teases. They're all teases and whores." That was the fuel._

_He ignored him. He knew Jenny wasn't a whore. _

"_Whatever man." _

"_And then there's those immigrant one's," That was the fire. He couldn't finish before Dallas shoved him. He didn't want to hear what he had to say. Tim didn't question the action, they always fought. He only responded to it with another shove that resulted in a punch and a fist fight. _

"_Get out of here!" Dallas pushed him off of him. Tim didn't need to be told twice. _

He brushed the hair out of her face. He loved looking at her.

"You are so gorgeous." He murmured. She bit her lip and looked up at him. He inhaled sharply and tightened his grip on her waist. "I swear, when you look at me like that," He kissed her fervently. He never finished that sentence when she did look at him in that way, though she had yet to figure out exactly what way that was.

"Okay, I have to go. I have a test tomorrow." She pulled away. He nodded.

"Alright." She started to leave when he pulled her back. "One more." He whispered then kissed again.

"I love you." She whispered softly. Dallas kissed her forehead and hugged her. He whispered in her hair.

"I love you."


End file.
